1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of signal processing. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for filtering pulses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typical data acquisition systems may include sensors (or transducers) and signal conditioning elements used to transform analog signals into digital data for further processing by a computer, processor, or the like. Such systems may be useful in a variety of applications including, for example, digital communications and pulse detection.
Unfortunately, data acquisitions systems are often subject to electrical noise or interference, causing the resulting digital data stream to include unwanted information. For example, periodic pulse interference is a common problem in pulse detection applications. One solution to this problem involves detecting the undesired periodic pulses and filtering them out of the data stream.
Prior art techniques require all of the data stream—that is, desired and undesired pulses—to be passed on to the processor. The processor then filters out the undesired pulses in software. A problem with this technology is that it requires a high performance processor to keep up with the data streams. Another problem with this technology is that it requires a high bandwidth communications link between the digital front-end and the processor.